E the Echidna
Enzo 'E' Nova Raven is a yellow, 19 year-old anthropomorphic echidna from the Helix Dimension who is serious and won't give up his fight. He has strong electrokinesis and limited psychic powers which he inherited from his mother. E has a rare eye condition where his eyes can't contract to light and are fully dilated all of the time. This forces him to wear prescription sunglasses that block light from coming into the pupil. Concept and Creation E was first created in mid 2011 by SoupyJellyfish to be one of their next gen characters. His design was almost exactly to same as today's, but he was only 11 and was also a prince. His name was also something completely different. Over the course of a few years, his design changed to make him older but nothing aesthetically. However, the time came for a major reboot and he was made much older, turning 19, and lost his backstory to make way for a new one. A few of his powers were scrapped to make him less godly and his name changed to Ezekiel before changing to Enzo. E, as a character, was starting to grow on SoupyJellyfish. So much that they made E the new protagonist after the reboot, demoting Devil the Echidna to minor protagonist. Appearance Physical Appearance Attire Personality History Relationships Affiliates Powers and Abilities Electrokinesis E has electrokinesis; the ability to manipulate and generate electricity'. '''His form of it is very dangerous and tends to lash out at unexpected times. Limited Telepathy He has very limited telepathy, only being able to read the thoughts and (if he telepathically speaks to them so that they can respond by thought) communicate with people who he has a strong bond with. These people are mostly his friends and family. He can telepathically communicate normally with his mother, no matter how far away they are from each other. Minor Telekinesis He can make objects levitate with the power of his mind. He can also lift up other people and himself, but it’s not very strong. A sign that it’s not strong is that there is no coloured aura around the objects or people that he levitates, this can be seen as a positive though. Teleportation E can teleport from one place to another, but only if he knows the address or has been to that place before. An exception to this is that he can teleport between dimensions, but it exhausts him so much that it takes a good couple of hours to recover. Weaknesses Friends While they can help him sometimes, some of them are distracting, foolish and immature. Those same friends tend to test his temper. Another downside with his friends is that some of them are his family (mostly cousins) and he feels as though he needs to be the one who protects them from danger. This puts him in risk, especially since they can get into some very weird positions e.g. stuck in an air duct, tied to a street lamp etc. His Powers Sadly, because of the explosion that was caused when Project Armageddon was brought to life, his electrokinesis became unstable. It can lash out when he is angry, feeling strong emotion or even for no reason at all. His outbursts are sporadic and can lead to serious injury of those around him. Pictures Quotes 30 Character Development Questions '''1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no?' Not good at all with his father. His father thinks that he’s a screw-up and that he shouldn’t exist. He also gives a lot more attention to his second son, Orango, but mostly to hurt E rather than genuine feelings. His mother, however, has a strong bond with him. He can almost be seen as a mamma’s boy, with her being his favourite parent and that he inherited a lot of his powers from her side of the family. They can telepathically communicate whenever they please, but E hasn’t seen his mother in quite some time. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? He's not vain at all. He doesn't pay close attention to his appearance, since it's mostly natural, but he does get worked-up about having dirt on him (he no likey the grit). 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? 0. 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory? 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? 8.) Day of Favourites! What’s your character’s favourite ice cream flavour? Colour? Song? Flower? His favourite ice cream flavour is lemon sherbet. Colour is black or grey, something dark. 9.) Who does your character trust? Not a lot of people. He’s very skeptical of others and he treats strangers or new people badly. He does trust Devil, Amber and Vito quite a lot though. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? He’s okay with it. He can use Vito’s software to a good degree, but he can’t code games or do anything special with it. He has an average understanding. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Some nights he’s sprawled everywhere, others he’s got no sheets on his bed, he’s also been known to be tackling a pillow or to cover himself with sheets sometimes. The climate doesn’t effect this, it’s just got to do with the severity of his nightmares that night. 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? He's not overly fond of either weather predicament. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? He tends to prefer the night more than the day, since it puts less strain on his eyes and, in rare circumstances, he can even go outside at night without his glasses on. He will sometimes go for a few days of being practically nocturnal. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? He doesn't like his half-brother Orango, but he has Vito as a substitute younger brother. Devil is seen by him as another brother, but not always an older one because of his irresponsibility sometimes. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favourite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies). 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? He has very slight novercaphobia a.k.a fear of his step-mother. She's a lawyer and very strict with regulations, very different to what he's used to or likes. He's mostly scared of her because she could turn him in anytime she likes. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? 23.) Is your character superstitious? It's complicated. He grew up sharing his mother's beliefs in thinking that generally unlucky things (such as Friday the 13th and black cats) were lucky symbols. He sees gold as bad luck though. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, or stubby? 26.) Second day of favourites! Favourite comfort food, favourite guilty pleasure, favourite outfit, favourite hot drink, favourite season, and favourite holiday 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them? 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? Like a cop show, but full of bad cops, hard-asses and serial killers. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Trivia * E was SoupyJellyfish's first next gen character. * His eye condition could have possibly been inspired by Numbuh 1 from Codename: Kids Next Door, who wears sunglasses in nearly every moment in the show, but SoupyJellyfish cannot confirm it. * Numbuh 1, like E, is also the leader of his group, making it more of a possibility for inspiration. Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Neutral Category:Elemental Abilities